


Antisocialites

by Hotgitay



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Meredith goes to a talk therapy meeting for widows and runs into Robert Sullivan and it’s funny how worlds collide





	1. Alcoholics Anonymous for widows

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always thought Meredith and Robert would have been an interesting dynamic and pairing both widowed also I could totally see him as a future stepfather for the kids he’d be great with children

“Alcoholics Anonymous for widows I suppose”Meredith had mentioned to the man 

“I didn’t want to come here”Robert tells her 

“Me neither but my sister said I should try this she calls it talk therapy ”Meredith commented in response 

Meredith couldn’t deny that he was a good looking man tall dark and handsome 

“Family love them or leave them”Robert jokes casually trying to make conversation with the blonde

“Two sisters one is my sister in law she lives with me and then my other sister is my half sister same mother but different father”Meredith explained to him 

“I don’t talk to my own family probably something I could consider changing in the future”Robert contemplates before looking over at his new friend he just made 

“I say you should”Meredith tried to be encouraging she was showing signs of interest in the man

“I should introduce myself I’m Robert Sullivan”Robert extends an hand over to her 

Meredith took his in hers shaking it in return “Meredith Grey it’s nice to meet you”

“Aren’t you the captain of Station 19?”Meredith looked over at him she remembered that name it sounded familiar

“That’s me in the flesh”Robert jokes eyeing her up and down she was pretty cute

“I know one of your firefighters I treated her father Pruitt Herrera”Meredith mentions to him


	2. Small world

“You’re friends with Andy?”Robert asked her 

What a small world indeed 

The two apparently had her in common as a mutual friend 

“She’s a good friend of mine I see her here a lot”Meredith told him

“Grey I think I’ve heard that name from somewhere before”Robert says 

“You’ve probably heard of my mother Ellis Grey very renown surgeon in the medical world”Meredith says 

“That must of have been tough on you the pressure I mean”Robert tells her sympathetically 

“I made my own path despite the family name it’s hell when you have expectations placed on you”Meredith told him 

“I don’t like expectations all that much either”Robert says to his new friend 

“Are you liking it here?”Meredith said referring to Seattle 

“I’m getting the hang of being back here I left Seattle for a good reason though”Robert says in between sips of water 

“And why might that be?”Meredith asked him curiously 

“Lost my wife deadly car accident”Robert says to her he’s been getting better at opening up lately 

Usually he doesn’t tell people about Claire but this was a damn widow group after all 

“My husband was hit by a semi truck”Meredith says and Robert almost choked on his water when he heard those words 

“Ouch that has to hurt”Robert said making her laugh

“It’s alright I manage I have kids I have to look after it’s hard though being a single parent at times”Meredith mentioned


	3. A lot of questions

”How many kids do you have?”Robert asked her 

Now his curiosity had been sparked 

”Three two girls and one boy”Meredith says to him 

“You must run a tight ship don’t you?”Robert asked her 

“You ask a lot of questions”Meredith gave him a hearty laugh

“Just want to get to know you”Robert says giving her a wide grin 

“I like talking to you”Meredith says to him 

“You’re the only person here I’ve found approachable enough”Robert mentioned in his own defense 

“Your wife what was her name?”Meredith asked him 

“Claire and what about your husband what was his name?”Robert opened up and asked a question of his own 

“Derek”Meredith sounded a bit sad when she mentioned his name 

It hasn’t been easy for her in the years after losing the man she loved but she was opening herself up to the possibility of finding someone 

Someone she could really see herself spending the rest of her life with but mostly she wanted a partner in all areas 

One whom could lift her up support her meanwhile not being intimidated by her career and ability to provide for her family as a breadwinner or how she juggled being a single mom 

It wasn’t all that awful for Robert here he was chatting up a gorgeous woman whom seemed to be interested in what he had to say 

Meredith was enjoying her conversation with her new acquaintance and maybe friend


	4. Complicated

”So who convinced you to come here?”Meredith asked Robert 

“My friend and his fiancée they were dating but she proposed so here I am”Robert says to her 

“Congratulations to the bride and groom”Meredith grins at him 

“I’ll be sure to pass on those kind words next time I see them”Robert replies sincerely 

“Amelia my sister in law was the one”Meredith stated 

“They think I need to be more social interact with people more I’m a robot in their words”Robert let out a dry laugh 

“Amelia figures that it’s time I get my shit together I’ve moved on already I need to find my people”Meredith said to him 

“My friend well I don’t know what to call him we used to be close but we are rebuilding our relationship”Robert rambled 

“Sounds rough may I ask what happened you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to?”Meredith asked out of concern 

She was very interested in him and what he had to say Robert was taken aback but he didn’t hesitate in answering her question 

“It’s complicated there was a falling out involved we were best friends we didn’t talk for 15 years but we are moving past what broke us apart”Robert explained further

“Sounds like it was a bad falling out if you two didn’t talk for so long”Meredith says to him 

“Very bad even though it’s not really something I like talking about too many bad memories”Robert said trying to move the conversation in another direction 

Failing miserably in his attempt to have a lighter casual conversation with the woman whom had caught his eyes 

“If I’m around long enough you may crack”Meredith tried making a joke 

“Very funny but it takes a lot to knock me down”Robert can’t help but laugh when he heard her utter those words 

“Maybe a story for another time over dinner or coffee?”Robert took a risk 

“It doesn’t have to involve either of those things”Meredith counters 

“Whatever you’d like is fine by me”Robert quips his voice lightened as he sounded happy 

“A gentleman I see you”Meredith laughed  
There was always the chance of rejection whenever it came to asking people he was interested in out 

Although he’s had quite a few relationships here and there since he lost his wife 

He’s moved on but he had been keeping an eye out as he entered the dating world yet again

Robert was being extremely cautious with who he chose to let in his life as an intimate partner 

“You are pretty smooth”Meredith laughed after he asked to see her again 

“That’s a yes?”Robert asked her patiently waiting for an answer 

“Fine you can have my number”Meredith says to the man 

“I’ll give you a call”Robert says as he gave her his number as they exchanged contact info with each other


End file.
